


Rin-chan and Cu Caster's First Meeting

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: .....or reuinion?
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Tohsaka Rin, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Rin-chan and Cu Caster's First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“This isn’t the right Earth.” Rin said as she looked over the tablets that Gudako handed over to the two of them, her blond hair distracting her when she got so used to the disguise of black.

Blond hair stood out so much that just a simple hair color change made Rin almost invisible for part of the preliminaries on the Moon Cell, so many of the students with brown and black hair meant that it was her eyes, or outfit that was what stood out. That was not something that Rin was willing to give up though, she liked the thought of wearing something nice as well as practical that reminded her of better times. The fact that most of the female participants went out of their way to change out of that uniform meant that Rin was still blending in anyway.

“How do you know?” Hakuno asked, her wearing something different from a school uniform that was not a Mystic Code that Rin knew was sold on the Moon Cell store was a bit distracting.

Rin kept trying to not grin like a fool about the fact that it was the one she made that Hakuno was wearing. The one Hakuno didn’t take off as soon as he gave it to her. It suited her so much more than that brown uniform and allowed for the gold in her eyes and other highlights in her hair to shine instead of bringing out more and more brown on her. Still, Rin could almost forget sometimes that Hakuno had no real experience with anything outside magic and war with how quick she learned as well as understood exactly what she learned. 

“There is too much to say, but the highlights are easy to follow: this is not the year 2030, Leo’s family has not been in any war that should have been in place by now if it was our planet’s past, I haven’t even been born when I should be marked down in census under my real name, and the rest of the world aside from this facility has literally burned.” Rin tossed out the main points clearly. The fact that she woke up here when she just got to her own body as well as the fact that Hakuno didn’t even seem to remember beyond entering the Angelica Cage said a lot about just what was going on. That one guy with Buddha as a servant must have set up some trap in case a winner could actually be a winner.

Rin viciously refused to allow him to have a name in her recollections. 

“That makes sense, but I had figured the biggest reason would have been the fact that there was another Rin here too with the black hair you used to have. The Doctor said you both were related, but not close enough to be siblings when you both were sleeping.” And here Hakuno breached the subject that she was trying to avoid for a little longer. Rin sighed at the reminder.

“She was a bit too obvious a reason that this is not the same world as it was. She didn’t even know what a tablet was, let alone how to use it. Never mind the thought of a computer.” Rin twirled a lock of her blond hair in thought. “Although the when could be anywhere considering my family tended to look very similar and Rin is a family name.”

Rin was not going to go on thinking this could be more than just a relative and label her ‘cousin’ because in no way would she accept being her daughter, or _worse_ – her mother. Weird timeline issues was not going to make her agree to anything more than that.

“She arrived with Lancer too.” Hakuno pointed out, while doing her own thinking out loud.

Neither had to say which Lancer, even when this Chaldea place had more than one on their team. It pained Rin to notice that the other Rin did have Cu, but the same man didn’t even recognize her. The two of them had left the infirmary faster than they did. The dark haired Rin appeared to have less issues being in a body then Hakuno did, but Rin – who still found it irritating that the only _physical_ difference was in her blond hair – stayed at Hakuno’s side, while she orientated herself to a real body that wasn’t just data.

“It just means that is her Lancer, I’ll just have to summon myself my own Servant.” Rin was not going to get sentimental on that man. She _wasn’t_. She lived most of her life without him. She could manage it again. “But what about you? Goldie isn’t here either.” And that was a pain. Rin knew that guy would be making demands and hoarding Hakuno away if he was here.

“Don’t worry, Rin. I’m still here.” Hakuno put her hand on Rin’s wrist, forcing Rin to relax her grip on the tablet in front of her.

She … she didn’t realize she was so tense. Rin leaned over into Hakuno’s shoulder. That’s right, she did still have her friend. Hakuno was there. It could be a lot worse.

“Yes, and both of us are going to help fix this mess with humanity. They don’t even have some of the staff understanding simple hacks and programming.” Rin was offended. She, also, might have gotten more skilled at it due to her time on the Moon Cell, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her on the offense. She would be working on her magic and keeping this place running just so that she could have a place to come back to when she was in one of those Singularities she heard about. The world wasn’t going to end on her watch.

“They definitely can’t do this without you, Rin.” Hakuno agreed. “I’m going to learn more magic and make some Mystic Codes for when we do go into the field too. I think I might even be able to act like a nurse with my healing magic like Sakura could. I’m sure my Servant can help me think of the rest of my plans when they get summoned.”

“Don’t forget we’ll be working side by side this time.” Rin was _not_ being clingy one bit.

“Of course, this time we both are going to work hard together side by side.” Hakuno agreed without pause. Rin relaxed even further with that.

_**BOOM!!!** _

“Hakuno, you have left me with these mongrels long enough. The Moon Cell may have been foolish enough to take you from me, but I will not stand you keeping me waiting when I finally find out where you are hiding!” A voice that could only be Gilgamesh bellowed after kicking in the infirmary door. Hakuno’s mouth settled into a small smile.

“I’m over here, Gil.” Hakuno didn’t move, just settled in closer to Rin.

“You fool! Do you know how everyone here is claiming that you still haven’t summoned a Servant. They dare say that you could replace me with another!” The king was moving closer to Hakuno as he griped about all the things they said, or must have yelled at him, when he was heading Hakuno’s way.

Rin could actually make out a path of destruction behind him. Goldie clearly showed up and bulldozed his way to Hakuno. That romantic _idiot_. He really should tell her he loves her one of these days.

“You really are a destructive sort of guy.” Another familiar voice called out. Rin closed her eyes to settle herself once more before glaring at the other Cu, who… was _not_ a Lancer?

“He is, but why are you a Caster?” Rin didn’t care about the stating the obvious, and he just volunteered to distract her from Gilgamesh fussing over Hakuno.

“Don’t remind me, I should have a lance too!” The Caster turned and looked at her to continue what no doubt would be a riveting – on his end – tirade about the lack of lance available to him, but his pale skin just turned paler. “Rin… is .. you’re not on the Moon Cell anymore?”

“Lancer?” Rin gasped. He… was he her Lancerr from the Moon Cell?

“Not so much a Lancer as a Caster now.” Cu – her Cu – griped more as he walked closer to her.

"How did you change classes?" Rin was riveted to him walking toward her, slightly leaning up and away from Hakuno, who was pilled closer to Gilgamesh.

"Why do you have blond hair?" Cu asked in return. He didn't care about that part though, he could feel the mana that used to be used to connect them. He was almost near the edge of the bed.

“Caster then.” Rin yanked him down into a hug when he got close enough. _He was there too!_

Rin completely missed Hakuno being swept into Gilgamesh’s arms when she did that. The golden wonder was grumbling on his side that Hakuno was required to be in a hospital bed in the first place.


End file.
